bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Techtonic Ruler Cobalt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760237 |no = 7205 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Cobalt has always obeyed Coal Cauldron and the orders that he received. But Coal feared that Cobalt would betray him, since his firepower depended largely on him. Cobalt could have easily assembled a coup using the Techs to create weapons rather than supply them to Coal. Taking control of Coal’s band would have been child’s play for him since Cobalt knew very well that Crash Belt wasn’t completely faithful to Coal. And with his help, victory would have been assured. |summon = |fusion = Techs are the power of the world, but any additional strength is welcome. |evolution = I’ve had enough with orders. The Bad Lands will be mine! |hp_base = 6725 |atk_base = 2486 |def_base = 2323 |rec_base = 2150 |hp_lord = 8204 |atk_lord = 3046 |def_lord = 2834 |rec_lord = 2623 |hp_anima = 9329 |rec_anima = 2323 |atk_breaker = 3346 |def_breaker = 2534 |atk_guardian = 2746 |def_guardian = 3134 |rec_oracle = 3073 |hp_oracle = 7754 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Scavenger Lord |lsdescription = Boosts all parameters (40%) & damage reduction (20%) for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount (5000) & Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) & negates elemental damage and status ailment |lsnote = |bb = Mineral Resilience |bbdescription = 24 combo Dark attack on all foes & boosts DEF and REC (170%) for 3 turns & boosts max HP (20%) & restores HP & activates Dark barrier (3500 HP) |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Rotative Onslaught |sbbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all foes & boosts DEF (120%) and REC (80%) for Thunder and Dark units for 3 turns & negates ATK, DEF, REC reductions for 2 turns & boosts OD gauge (10%) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Piercing Tempest |ubbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts max HP (35%) & damage reduction (100%) for 2 turns & boosts ATK relative to HP (60%), Spark damage (300%) and adds probable Spark critical (50% chance, 120% damage) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Spin to Win |esitem = Drill Sharpener |esdescription = Boosts DEF (50%) & when Drill Sharpener is equipped, adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) and restores HP (500-600) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 760236 |evointo = |dreamskill1_cat = Paramater Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Boosts DEF and HP (20%) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB Gauge (2-3 BC) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Adds boost DEF and REC (170%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances Leader Skill all parameters boost (+10%) |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds Dark Barrier (3500 HP) effect to SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's boost to max HP effect (+5%) |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Adds damage reduction (50%) for 2 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_6_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}